Stupid Smash Bros LOOOOOOOOL/Characters
This is a list of characters for Stupid Smash Bros LOOOOOOOOL. If you have Web's permission, you may edit any section that doesn't belong to a user, or says that a user will finish it. Please add a description of what your character looks like, (user sections only) A Special, Up, Down, Side Specials, and Final Smash, The amount of damage an attack does. Damage must be fair. These first 27 Characters will be in the first Stupid Smash Bros. LOOOOOOOL. Tornadospeed TS needs to help out with this. :P Final Smash - Portal Gun - TS takes out a Portal Gun shoots out two portals, one under the opponent and one randomly either above a pit, or right next to TS. If above a pit, opponent falls to his death because TS is bad@$$. If next to him, TS punches and does 4x damage, because TS is bad@$$. Theweb0123 Look: B*tch you know my spritesheet *Special - Nerf Gun - Fires a Nerf Gun. Can be charged for bigger Nerf bullets. *Side Special - AppleDash - Throws a pony. Will either be: **Rainbow Dash: Flies straight forward. Causes a sonic rainboom if used in mid-air. **Applejack: Walks around stage for five seconds. Will buck anyone who comes near her. *Down Special - Playing With Power - Picks up a Nintendo handheld system to throw. Works like Peach's down special. *Up Special - Lakitu Cloud - Rides a lakitu cloud for five seconds. Can throw spinies while using this move. *Final Smash - Ryu Cosplay - Puts on his Ryu cosplay. While in this mode you have infinite jumps, invincibility and a new moveset **Special: Throws a hadouken **Side Special: Uses a Tetsumaki Senpuuaku (or something) **Up Special: Uses a shoryuken UltimateMegaGeo Look: Brown-haired teen with black clothes *Special - *Up Special - Dr Pepper Levitate - Opens a shaken can of Dr Pepper, and the burst levitates him up. (lolfail) 5 '-' 15 damage, if above a character. *Down Special - Trickery FTW - You expect a down attack. Nothing happens. You are distracted. UMG punches you. The End. 10''' '''- 20 damage *Side Special - Knife Throw - Throws a knife in the direction UMG is facing. (EXTREMELY effective against ponies.) 20 Damage. 65 to ponies. *Final Smash - UltimateMegaRage - UMG gets pissed off, and starts randomly punches everything in front of him. (Kind of like R.O.B.'s move in SSBB, but more powerful and effective.) 5''5''' damage to start, if UMG is still punching, it can go up to 80.'' AwesomeCartoonFan01 Look: I'll fill this out later, okie? *Special - I'll fill this out later, okie? *Up Special - IT'S ANVIL TIME - A rope appears out of nowhere, I pull it AND AN ANVIL DROPS ONTO YOUR HEAD! *Down Special - MALLET TIME - I mallet you. *Side Special - I'll fill this out later, okie? *FINAL SMASH - The Pow Ninja Special - I turn into a ninja AND PWN YOU ALL Mr. Game and Watch Same as Brawl Luigi Same as Brawl Sheik Same as Brawl Jigglypuff Same as Brawl. Ken Sakura Akuma Charlie Cody Felicia Protoman *Special - Proto Buster - Fires a shot from his arm cannon. Can be charged. (Note: If Protoman KO's someone, this move is replaced with a copy of their special move) *Side Special - Shield Dash - Slides forward with his shield. Reflects projectiles. *Down Special - Shield - same as Pit's down special. *Up Special - Spring - Hops on his spring item from Megaman 9, giving him a third jump. (Note: His grab, Wire, also works as a recovery move, as it clings to walls and ceilings) *Final Smash - Super Shot - Uses his powerful punch/shot from Rockman Battle & Fighters. Can KO anyone in it's line of fire. Cutman ProtonJon Chuggaaconroy Alvin-Earthworm Kirbopher TheBlumpkinReturns Mabel *Up Special - Grappling Hook - Mabel takes out her Grappling Hook, and it can be used to pull enemies closer and do a small amount of damage, or reach high platforms. Yakko Wakko Dot Brian Quinn TO BE FINISHED BY UMG BrianQuinn.jpeg *Down Special - If Food is nearby, Q stuffs his face in it, which charges up his power. (Kind of like Ike's Down from SSBB, but Food is needed. *Final Smash - Q opens a bottle of lotion, which explodes, making the course slippery, and opponents take a repeatedly small amount of damage, like a poison effect. ___________________________________________________________________________________ ''These next characters may be included in an expansion pack, if the game grows popular.'' Homer Simpson TO BE COMPLETED BY UMG Professor Frink *Special - Lazer Gun - Frink pulls out a lazer and shoots it. (Like Fox/Falco/Wolf) ''10-15 Damage.'' *Side Special - Warp Speed - Frink flings towards you. (Like Luigi's Side) ''15-20 Damage'' *Up Special - Frink pulls out a flying contraption that allows him to hover for a few seconds. (Like Snake's Up Special in SSBB.) ''No Damage.'' *Down Special - Meteor Blast - Frink hits a switch, and a very small meteor hits the ground. ''25-45 Damage, depending on how close you are to opponents.'' *Final Smash - Doomsday Device - Frink invents a doomsday device, that shoots Bombs. ''35 - 60 Damage. If opponent not KO'd, controls are scrambled.'' '''Wreck-it Ralph 8BitRalph.jpeg Fix-it Felix 8BitFelix.jpeg